trove_brfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Comandos
Comandos de jogo * /sit - Faz o seu personagem sentar. * /dance-Faz seu personagem dançar * /loc - Mostra a sua localização atual XZY no chat. * /who - Mostra a lista de pessoas que estão no mesmo mundo que você. * /getxp /XP você digita esse código é passa de nível instantaneamente * /say /s - Manda uma mensagem para os jogadores próximos * /whisper /w /tell /t - Manda uma mensagem privada para um outro jogador; este jogador precisa estar online para receber a mensagem. * /reply /r Message - Manda uma resposta para a última pessoa que lhe mandou uma mensagem privada. * /friendlist - Abre a sua lista de amigos (a tecla "O" também faz a mesma coisa). * /ignore - Adiciona um jogador a sua lista de ignorados. * /join - Junte-se ou crie um outro canal. Ex.: /join trade * /leave - Deixe um canal. Ex.: /leave trade * /store - Abre a janela da loja. * /craftui - Abre a janela de construçã * /respawn - Força o seu personagem a renascer. * /showhat - Ativa e desativa o modelo do seu chapéu, mas mantém os atributos do item ativo. * /showface - Ativa e desativa o modelo da sua máscara, mas mantém os atributos do item ativo. * /quit /q - Força a saída imediata do jogo. * /getworldid - Pega o código de identificação do mundo em que você está. * /joinworld {id} - Entra em um mundo com um código de identificação específico. Ex.: /joinworld 6629 * /joinme - Manda uma solicitação para algum jogador se juntar ao mundo em que você está. * /pose - Faz com que o seu personagem faça uma pose de batalha. clubs * /club - Lista todos os comandos do clube. * /club Invite Username Clubname' - Manda um convite para um jogador se juntar ao clube * /club list - Mostra todos os membros do clube. * /club leave Clubname' - Deixa um clube. * /club promote Username' - Garante à um jogador poderes maiores. * /club demote Username' - Diminui os poderes de um jogador. * /club kick Username' - Remove um jogador do clube. * /club makeprimary - NA * /club disband - Desfaz o clube. * /zonerestrict - Restringe a sua atual localização à um membro, arquiteto, ou oficial. Requer privilégios de oficial para usar e depois vc da para min * Screenshots * /hideplayer - Esconde o modelo do seu personagem * /showplayer - Mostra o modelo do seu personagem * /screenshot - Guarda uma screenshot na sua pasta do Trove; não inclui a interface do jogo. * /large_screenshot - Guarda uma screenshot 2x maior do que a normal, separada em 4 arquivos equivalentes a 1/4 da imagem cada. * /timelapse # - Captura screenshots durante um períodos de tempo; usa uma câmera estática com o ângulo de onde o comando começou; "#" é um número, com mínimo de 5 e padrão 20. * /showui 1 or 0 - Liga/desliga a interface; recomendado utilizar o F7. ZUERA FORGE * /mf - Te leva para o Meta Forge5 * /weaponpreview i or /wp - Te deixa testar como é o modelo de uma arma em jogo. * /hairpreview i - Prévia das criações de cabelo. * /hatpreview i - Prévia das criações de chapéu. * /facepreview i - Prévia das criações de rosto. * /decopreview i - Prévia das criações de decoração da casa. * /load ii - Carrega um modelo (blueprint). * /save ii - Salva um modelo (blueprint). Você também precisa usar /save depois de carregar um modelo para salvar sobre o último modelo carregado. * /wadd iii # - Adds a prefab to your inventory. The # is optional and specifies amount to be added, the default is 1. These can be found in iv \Prefabs and its subfolders. * /dungeon ii - to preview a dungeon fully assembled * /settime # - Set the time of day, or night. The maximum value is 24. * /timelapsedungeon ii - Show your dungeon being assembled for troubleshooting purposes. * /stoptimelapsedungeon - Cancel/Stop the /timelapsedungeon progression. * /floodfill - Replace all connected blocks of the type your cursor is over with the one of you have equipped (like the paint bucket in paint) i Where is the name of your blueprint. eg. /wp mysuperawesomegun, ii Where is the path to a blueprint file. eg. /load D:\Trove\DungeonRoom1, iii Where is the relative path to a blueprint file eg. /wadd placeable\mechanical\track for iv \prefabs\placeable\mechanical\track.binfab iv Where is the folder Trove is installed in. To determine this location open Glyph, click Settings, and Gráficos * /drawdistance # - Muda a distância de renderização; a distância vai de 32 até 256; padrão é 128. * /fxenable 1 or 0 - Liga/Desliga alguns efeitos especiais, incluindo nuvens. * /msaa 1 or 0 - Liga/Desliga MSAA (MultiSample Anti-Aliasing). * /postfxaa 1 or 0 - Liga/Desliga FXAA (Fast Approximate Anti-Aliasing). * /postbloom 1 or 0 - Liga/Desliga o florescimento(?). * /postdof 1 or 0 - Liga/Desliga a profundidade do ambiente. * /postedge 1 or 0 - Liga/Desliga as bordas pretas; pode não funcionar da maneira correta. * /postlensflare 1 or 0 - Liga/Desliga a camada de luz * /shadercomplexity 0 or 1 - Liga/Desliga vários efeitos de sombra; menores valores vão fazer ficar mais difícil de se enxergar em áreas com menos luz. * /supersample 1, 0, or # - Ajusta a média da força de renderização; padrão é 1 (100%); 0 ajusta para 50%, 4 ajusta para 00%, 10 ajusta para 300%. * /vsync 1 or 0 - Liga/Desliga Vsync Som * /mastervolume # - Ajusta o volume principal do jogo entre 0 e 100; padrão é 25. * /gamevolume # - Ajusta o volume do jogo entre 0 e 100; padrão é desconhecido.